one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jango Fett vs Black Panther
Can the Mandalorian bounty hunter of Star Wars, Jango Fett (nominated by ZackAttackX), take down Marvel's sleek King who doesn't care, Black Panther? (nominated by ZombieSlayer23) It's match 6 of Round One in The Outsider's Tournament!! Shoutout to MP999 and Roymaster11 and John1Thousand for the awesome thumbnails!!!!! For the tournament's roster, click here!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!! (My friend and fellow Fanon-user John1Thousand is hosting his own One Minute Melee Tournament!! click here!) The Interlude In a circular formation of jagged and rugged rocks, a blue portal suddenly emerged and a man in black amour fell forward onto his face. "Hmph." He grunted and stood up, brushing sand off of him. "What is this place? How did I get here?" He glanced around him, muttering to himself. The portal behind him vanished silently as another portal opened up just a few feet away from the armoured man. "What on Earth?" He asked nobody in particular as another man from the portal and onto his back. The new man, dressed from head to toe in blue and silver armour, quickly stood up and looked around. "The hell? What is this place?!" He called out. The new man felt staring behind him, promoting him to glance back. A man wearing black armour as well as a black helmet shaped to look like a panther. Sensing hostility from the armoured man, the other man unholstered his laser blaster and took aim. From underneath their respective helmets, they glared at each other. "Who are you?" The first man called out, his claws silently extending from his armoured hands. The other man laughed a bit. "The name's Jango Fett, and I don't like being played with." The bounty hunter called back. "So you better tell me who you are, otherwise I'll turn you into an ash pile!" He threatened. The first man grunted. "You face the Black Panther, Jango!" Jango laughed louder at that. "What? You gonna claw me to death kitty?" He then activated his jetpack and flew into the air. He pulled out his second WESTAR-43 blaster aimed his guns down at his opponent who gazed up at him. "Great. Just what I needed." T'Challa muttered to himself as Jango boosted himself down towards him. The Melee IT ALL DEPENDS ON YOUR SKILL!!!! FIGHT!!! (60 seconds) Mid-air, Jango blasted at Black Panther with both of his blasters. The majority of the laser shots collided with the sand near the Wakandan King but some managed to make contact with him. However, T'Challa was unaffected as his Vibranium Armour simply shrugged off the attacks without a scratch. Seeing his opponent still standing from his assault, Jango's eyes widened in surprise as he kept rocketing towards Black Panther. The Wakandan King took a step back then lunged upwards at the bounty hunter and knocked him out of the air with a downwards smack. Jango was sent hurtling to the ground, much to his shock. He collided into the sand face-first though he recovered rather fast. The Mandalorian turned around just in time to block a claw strike from Black Panther. T'Challa didn't relent and broke through Jango's guard with a knee to the chest followed up by an uppercut. Before his opponent could touch the ground, T'Challa spun into the air and gave the bounty hunter a good roundhouse kick to the face, sending flying towards a nearby broken stone pillar. Fett recovered mid-air by activating his jetpack, using to rocket towards his enemy. "Playtime's over!" (50 seconds) Black Panther's suit eyes narrowed. "Again? Too predictable." He stated as he rushed forward on all fours then lunged upwards at Jango. The bounty hunter saw this coming, however, and stopped himself mid-air, right before he would clash with the Avenger. He stuck his arm out and his wrist-stationed flamethrower set Black Panther alight. The searing blaze, while not too harmful due to his mighty armour, pushed Black Panther back all the way into the sand. Jango hovered above him then tossed down a couple of grenades the flew away as it exploded with a loud BANG. Jango landed a few meters away from the blast-zone and gazed back at it. "Too easy." He said to himself victoriously. His 'victory' was short-lived as he saw three daggers fly out of the smoke cloud that had developed within the blast-zone. Jango saw that they were glowing purple. "Not taking any chances." He said then aimed one of his blaster pistols up to intercept the projectiles when he suddenly felt himself pushed forward from behind. The daggers struck true and discharged dozens of volts of electricity, paralyzing the bounty hunter. (40 seconds) It's shown that after the grenades exploded, Black Panther had throw some of his Vibranium daggers at Jango then used his armoured suit's teleportation device to reappear right behind his opponent. While Jango was paralyzed from his daggers, Black Panther rushed forward and gave the bounty hunter a good hard knuckle to the face followed up by three aerial kicks and a slash to the chest. Jango staggered back from the attack and Black Panther lunged at him, intent on ending the fight here and now. The Mandalorian side-stepped and Black Panther landed on all fours onto the sand past his opponent. Jango counterattacked by blasting his left wrist-laser and his right wrist's missile launcher. Black Panther, for the most part, dodged or slashed away any of the attacks. A fake-out laser shot followed up by a couple of missiles to the face sent the Avenger spiralling into a nearby stone pillar. Jango didn't let up and as Black Panther stumbled forward, the bounty hunter charged into him using his jetpack and proceeded to smash into a couple more stone pillars until finally Black Panther teleported out of Jango's grip. (30 seconds) Seeing a stone pillar literally just a few feet ahead of him, Jango rocketed upwards and landed on the stone pillar. He observed the battlefield below him and saw Black Panther reappear onto of the stone pillar across the battlefield from his. Jango aimed his blaster pistols and opened fire yet again. T'Challa pulled a crazy and jumped off his stone pillar as laser shots riddled it and left scorch marks behind. "Son of a bitch." Jango shot out more laser fire down at the Avenger who had used the momentum from his jump to break out into an all-fours sprint towards the Mandalorian. T'Challa dodged and/or teleported out of harm's way as he neared the stone pillar Jango had positioned himself upon. Eventually, despite Jango's best efforts and usage of many of his weapons, Black Panther hopped onto the stone pillar and began climbing up the large structure. Fett aimed down and risked a few missile shots down at his opponent. Black Panther simply tossed out daggers to counter them as well as making their explosion rock the pillar a bit, causing both fighters balance to stumble a bit. (20 seconds) Jango almost fell off the pillar so he used that to activate his jetpacks once again and then fly right down at the Wakandan Avenger who jumped into the air to meet him. Before he could even lay a finger on Jango though, the bounty hunter aimed down at pillar and used his jetpack's integrated rocket to plunge itself into the stone structure. This caused a large explosion that sent both fighter flying away. They both landed onto the ground softly, for Panther it was his teleportation device and for Jango it was his jetpack. Just a few feet across from each other, they glared at the other. "I'm ending this." T'Challa challenged and began sprinting forward. "So am I." Jango called back and ran a few steps forward before using his jetpack to propel himself forward. Jango then fired a few wrist-laser shots at Panther who slashed them away. That was just a distraction however as a rope dart was shot out from Jango's left wrist and wrapped itself tightly around the Avenger. "Gotcha!" He yelled out as Jango set Black Panther ablaze with his flamethrower then as he neared him, socked the Wakandan King in the face with two, consecutive punches to the face. (10 seconds) The joint attack knocked Black Panther away, sending him sprawled out on the sand. He kipped up and blocked another punch from Jango. T'Challa low kicked the bounty hunter then followed up with an upwards slash that sent Jango into the air. He hopped up after his opponent struck him with a couple of punches and finally knocking him down into the sand with a double kick. Jango landed on the sand and rolled away as Black Panther descended down with double claw strike. Jango punched the ground out of frustration then began stoically walking forward, towards Panther. The Avenger did the same, swatting away laser shots fired from Jango's blaster pistol. "You'll end up a useless corpse after I deal with you!" Jango growled and shot more laser fire. "I don't care." T'Challa answered back. Unbeknownst to him, Jango popped a missile warhead out of his wrist with the intent to make his last attack an explosive one. Unfortunately for T'Challa, one of the laser shots managed to unclip his mask and send it flying away. To Jango's view, a dark-skinned man's face was revealed along with black hair and a smooth beard. "DIE!" He called out as he neared the Avenger who threw a punch. Jango did the same with the wrist that bore a rocket and their clash ended up just how Jango wanted it to be: Explosive. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview Both fighters were sent flying away from each other by the explosion. Much to Jango's short-lived surprise, the force of the rocket's explosion was enough to knock him out despite his Mandalorian armour. He lay spread-eagled on the sand unconscious. As for T'Challa, the explosion tore at his exposed face's skin, creating multiple cuts as well as nearly breaking his hearing and denting his nose in. Needless to say, he was a lot more affected than Jango as made by his heart slowly beating to a halt. This can't be it. Me dying at the hands of a hunter? In some foreign world? No... These thoughts raced through his head as he stared up at the mid-day Sun. His vision was slowly darkening itself, to the point where he pretty much squinted up at the Sun. His hope would've been lost to the sands of a foreign world had a voice not called out. "Hey!" T'Challa's eyes opened up more and he turned his head to the left to see something or someone running towards him. What the... Is that... A fox? The Avenger was confused by the new being's strange appearance. It was indeed a fox. An anthropomorphic one to be exact, clothed in what seemed to be a pilot's outfit, a green visor on it's left eye and, are those metallic legs? The new being rushed to Panther's side and bent down to take a closer look at the wounded King. "Who are you, strange creature?" T'Challa managed to mutter out. "I'm Fox. Fox McCloud. Are you alright?" Fox, who was also stuck in this foreign world and had just beaten another space-pilot as well as being transported to this rough desert, reached out to hold Black Panther up but the latter waved him away with a motion of his hand. "Don't bother. I'm done for." "NO. YOU'RE NOT." A voice boomed out from above. Fox glanced upwards at the sky, his eyes widened in realization. "Hey! You're the one who sent me here! You probably sent this Human here as well too!" He yelled up at the Heavens. "YOU ARE RIGHT, FOX MCCLOUD. WHICH MEANS THAT ONLY I CAN SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR WORLD. THAT IS..." The voice halted itself, irritation in it's tone. "IF YOU WIN!" It called out maniacally then laughed, the whole sky seemingly bending to it's world. Fox and T'Challa were both confused though the latter almost passed out into death again had Fox not nudged him awake again. "Fine. I guess I have no choice. But could you at least restore this man's life?" The Star Fox leader called out and brief pause followed. "Well?" Fox waved his arms upwards. "AS YOU WISH." The voice boomed out once again and a green aura started forming around Black Panther's still body, raising him into the air much to Fox's surprise. T'Challa felt his life-force returning as his eyes snapped open. His body floated back down onto the sand and the aura faded, prompting the Avenger to sit up and look down at himself. Fox knelt beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay mister?" He asked and T'Challa nodded before gazing up at the sky. "You. I demand answers." The Wakandan Avenger stood up and pointed up at the sky. "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE BEING SO INSUFFERABLE? SIMPLE. FIGHT, WIN AND YOU RETURN TO YOUR WORLD. LOSE AND YOU STAY HERE AND ROT FOREVER." The voice boomed out of exasperation. "Fight? Do you mean that there's other people trapped here in this world as well?" T'Challa asked aloud. "YES! BEAR WITNESS TO THOSE WORTHY ENOUGH OF MY ATTENTION!" The voice happily exclaimed in response and a blue illusion appeared right in front of the Star Fox leader and Wakandan Avenger. Images flashed, showing different people and beings from a tall, lanky and purple clad brawling with a equally tall man in Chinese clothing to a woman with VERY long blond hair fighting a yellowish-green skinned woman with insectoid limbs opposing out of her back. "This is insane! You can't just be doing this!" Fox looked up and called out. "ENOUGH. I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSOLENCE. NOW FIGHT EACH OTHER." The voice boomed in response. Both the fox and the panther glanced to each other then to the sky as the illusion faded away. "You're delusional! I will not!" Fox called out. "NO OTHER CHOICE. UNLESS YOU BOTH WANT TO DIE HERE FOREVER." The voice boomed out then seemed to vanish from existence. "Hey! Hello?!" Fox attempted to gain another response but it failed. The voice was already gone. T'Challa sighed and picked up his helmet, staring at it with both pride and sorrow. Truly, being a King of a country had it's benefits. But also it's sorrows and troubles. He did inherit his father's title after he died after all. T'Challa placed his helmet atop his head again and made sure it would stay where it was. The Wakandan King then looked to Fox who was still staring up at the sky, expecting something. Anything. "Forgive me Fox." His words alerted the pilot who turned to him with a raised an eyebrow. "For what?" His hand absentmindedly wandering to the handle of his blaster. "For this." Black Panther brought out his claws which shocked the McCloud descendant. He sighed. "It seems like we really don't have a choice now huh?" Fox asked and T'Challa nodded. "Okay then... Let's go!" The Result This melee's winner is... Black Panther!! (Plays The Avengers Theme Song) The Wakandan King takes off his helmet and looks down on it. The helmet stoically stared back. The Voting Jango Fett: 25 Votes Black Panther: 25 Votes TIEBREAKER!!! To be honest with you, I had stop studying for my science quiz tomorrow and expected to write a fight where the infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter of Star Wars would win against Marvel Comics ferocious King of Wakanda, Black Panther. However, I was shocked once I logged in to see that the voting for both sides ended up in a tie! So that left me with two options: Knock both of them out of the tournament and give Fox McCloud a free pass into Round Three or choose for myself who I think would win. So I did some research, DEATH BATTLE!! style, and came to a conclusion to if these two would actually fight to the death, the winner would be... Black Panther. Here's my reasoning: Black Panther's Vibranium Armour would completely deflect all of Jango's attacks no problem since they take away kinetic energy from any non-magical attack the instant they make contact with the Vibranium mesh that his armour is made out of. His Vibranium weapons like his daggers and, yet to be shown, his suit's own claws vibrate at a frequency powerful enough to disrupt the stability of Jango's durable Mandalorian armour. Simply put, they melt upon contact and there's nothing Jango can do to stop it. Just like Mega-Man vs Astro-Boy, the varied arsenal of the bounty hunter of Star Wars would kind of keep Black Panther on his feet, however since he's fought opponents with armaments like Jango in his universe like more technologically superior Iron-Man and Doctor Doom. In the end, all Jango would be doing is delaying the inevitable and all it would take for T'Challa to land a killing blow is one simple claw strike to the face or slowly destroying Jango's armour until there's literally nothing left, leaving him exposed to any attack Panther can throw at him. For these reasons, Black Panther advances to Round Two. ''-TheOneLegend'' Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:Male-only battles Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:Movie vs Video Game themed One Minute Melee Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a unique weapon Category:Fighters with a unique ability Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music